choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Rourke
Everett Rourke is the main antagonist of the Endless Summer series. He is the C.E.O. of Rourke International and the one who built "The Celestial" hotel. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Everett has brown hair and beard, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a brown suit with a white shirt, dark brown tie and white pocket handkerchief. He is shown to be remarkably physically fit for a man of his age, being described as "Shredded" by Craig. When he is shirtless, it is revealed that he has a tattoo of a Hydra on his left bicep. When he is piloting the Omega Mech, he dons a high tech pilot uniform. Personality Everett is a very wealthy and successful businessman, being described as "Cartoonishly rich" by Zahra. Based on Your Character's dream/premonition, it is revealed that he is actually cruel and sinister. If you collect all the clues of Act 1, a bonus scene shows he has files on Jake, Estela, Quinn, Sean, and Your Character. The files on your classmates have information such as date of birth, personal history, and a threat level. It is possible he is involved in something known as Project Hermes. It is shown that he is completely psychopathic and has no regard for human life. He is willing to kill innocent people for mere pleasure and entertainment. It is known that he is a fan of the arcade video game series "Most Wanted". It is heavily implied he murdered Estela's mother after she discovered his crimes (or at the very least was involved).For an unknown reason, he has an alias known as The Hydra. He is completely ruthless as he threatened to murder Diego in order to get a Catalyst Idol. In Raj's Catalyst Idol, it is revealed he has a sadistic sense of humor when he tries to force Raj to cook and serve the Fox to him. Zahra's Catalyst Idol reveals that he is a hypocrite, as he calls her a "psychotic bitch" for shooting him, ignoring the fact that he has murdered innocent people. He initially attempts to come off to strangers as a refined gentleman before revealing his true colors. According to the Endless, he isn't one for loose ends and will kill anyone who stands in his way or isn't beneficial to his plans success. He has an extreme superiority complex and compares himself to figures from Greek Mythology such as Prometheus. Relationships Your Character So far, Your Character has only had a vision of Everett in a recurring dream. In the dream, he is seen taunting Your Character and claiming that he/she hasn't understood a thing. For an unknown reason, Everett keeps a file on you. He is more than willing to put you in peril for the mere sadistic entertainment. His file on you shows that he knows nothing about you and considers you extremely dangerous. If you get all the character folders (or use 50 diamonds) and correctly guess the password to Rourke's computer which is ALCCADDSCCUP, you will be able to open the marble column in his office to reveal Everett Rourke himself, floating naked in the column, surrounded by green liquid and pipes. The green liquid in the column could be related to one of the clues found in Book 2, Chapter 1 when your MC discovers iridescent green liquid on the floor of the atrium, possibly the liquid from the same column. He is very interested in you, claiming he had people search for you all over the world. He also states that you are his idealistic child and ruffles your hair, though you snap at him to not touch you. Your Character currently feels nothing but hatred for him after he threatened Diego with a knife to get a Catalyst Idol. When they finally meet again in Book 2, Chapter 13, Rourke orders you (disguised as an Arachnid soldier) to retrieve your "corpse" along with Zahra, Craig and Sean, stating that you are essential to whatever he has planned. Despite the fact that they are enemies, Rourke is shown to respect you and instantly gives you credit whenever your group accomplishes something. Currently, the MC (like the other catalysts except Aleister and Grace) are dedicated to stopping Rourke's plans. In Book 3, Chapter 6, he attempts to get you to join his side, stating that you will soon understand what you must do. In a twisted way, he believes that by trying to kill your friends, he is helping you reach your full potential. In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he sees you as his heir and states that eternity will soon belong to the two of you. IRIS IRIS was Everett's personal assistant. He often consulted her but is shown that he does not care for her. He asked her to delete herself, technically telling her to commit suicide, so that she could not help the students when they arrived on La Huerta. In Book 2 Chapter 8, it is revealed that IRIS is the artificial intelligence of Everett's deceased wife, Imogen. He is shown to be verbally abusive to her, and it is implied that he had an affair with Olivia Montoya. Aleister Aleister is Everett Rourke's son, and despite being named after him, Aleister feels nothing but contempt for his father. This is because Rourke had been absent for a large portion of Aleister's life. According to Aleister, on his 10th birthday and the day of his graduation from high school, Rourke was abroad on both occasions. In fact, the whole reason Aleister is on the island to begin with is that he wanted to confront his father and cut ties, but Rourke was under the impression that his son was looking to make amends. When they finally do talk in Book 2, Chapter 2, he talks to Aleister in a sarcastic and condescending manner. He even admits to Your Character that he wishes Aleister was more like you. In Book 3, Chapter 6, he says that Aleister was his biggest mistake. In Chapter 9, it is revealed that Aleister is his clone instead of his son. Lila Lila is a staff member at the Celestial Hotel. IRIS was designed to resemble her, which leads Your Character to comment "Rourke had a type". It is hinted she has a crush on him. Lila is unquestionably loyal and devoted to him, as she believes that he saved her life by giving her a job and follows every order without batting an eyelash. Estela's Catalyst Idol reveals that Rourke has been planning to kill her because he considers her a loose end. Olivia Montoya He was responsible for her death which is revealed in Book 2. He didn't want to kill her but he had to in order to protect himself. After she discovered his crimes and attempted to expose him, he sent Lila to get rid of her. It is revealed in Book 3, Chapter 11 that Rourke is Estela's father. It is implied that he was in a romantic relationship with Olivia. He once loved her very much and regret her passing. Gallery Rourke in the pod ES Bk1 Ch16.png|Rourke in the pod - Book 1, Chapter 16 epilogue Rourke shirtless.png|Shirtless Screenshot 2017-07-16-14-48-32.png RourkeSuit.jpg|Omega tech suit EndlessSummerBK1BTSPlaylist.png|Character Inspiration from PB Rourke Diaries, La Huerta, 1980 Rourke Diary Entry 1.png|Diary Entry #1 Rourke Diary Entry 2.png|Diary Entry #2 Rourke Diary Entry 3.png|Diary Entry #3 Rourke Diary Entry 4.png|Diary Entry #4 Trivia * Jake calls him "Lex Luthor" because of his evil businessman persona, and "Phony Stark" because of his slight resemblance to actor Robert Downey. Jr, who is well known for playing Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Jake also calls him "Daddy Weirdbucks" due to the fact that he is wealthy and insane. * The Catalyst Idols show that, in alternate timelines and possible futures, he is directly responsible for the deaths of Raj, Grace, and Estela, and can be held accountable for the deaths of Aleister, Diego, and Varyyn. * He considers Your Character, Estela, and Jake the most dangerous individuals of your group. His Profiles show that he has marked Jake as a Level 9 Threat, Your Character as a Level 10 threat (mostly due to the mystery surrounding your origin), and has marked Estela as "Do not approach". Aleister is annoyed that Rourke considers you to be more dangerous than him. * Book 2, Chapter 9 implies that he is rivals with Silas Prescott, the main antagonist in Hero, Vol. 1. Hero, Book 1, Chapter 14 contradicts this by stating that the two of them are old friends. * All of his major projects' code names have a mythology theme such as Project Hermes and the Janus Project. This comes from his extensive knowledge of Greek/Roman Mythological figures. The Janus Project is Rourke's attempt to interfere with the space-time continuum and remake mankind in his image. It is unknown what the purpose of Project Hermes is. * If you enter the correct password into his computer at the end of Book 1, then at the start of Book 2, he will say "I'm sorry Olivia...", referring to Estela's mother (who he had killed) - it is currently unknown whether this was true remorse or if he said it to stop Estela from killing him. * Due to his alias, he has a large amount of snake themed paraphernalia. * Even before he revealed his true nature, nobody in the group liked him. Estela and Jake continuously accused him of being a criminal while Michelle and Craig found him creepy and untrustworthy. * He prefers Colombian coffee. * His crimes include kidnapping, attempted murder, numerous illegal experiments, and genocide. * He resembles actor James Van Der Beek. * Some fans consider him the evil counterpart (doppelgänger) to your character given that they are both natural leaders of their respective groups, as well as the fact that you are the main protagonist while he is the main antagonist. * In the bonus scene of Act 8, it is revealed that he has an unnamed daughter. This turned out to be Estela. *The writing for Rourke's character is inspired by the song, The Man Who Sold the World by Midge Ure.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:Rourke International Category:Big Bads